Release Me
by DarkRomance1
Summary: when to world collide ... one form the world of light and one form the realm of darkness the outcome could change the future as we know it ... slash fic FOLLOW ME on twitter lostemo
1. Chapter 1

**Blaise POV **

It started our fifth year at Hogwarts . It appered out of no where. I've seen him hundreds of times, the fourth part of the Golden Four . Everybody Knew he could outshine his friends . Braver then Potter, smarter the Granger and better at chess then Weasely . He was content to sit on the sidelines letting his friends have their claims to fame. For some reason he was the lesser known of the four but known nonetheless . His skin lighter than mine and eyes a rare mixture of green and gold, looking into them you can see his soul as bright as fire , but times when his eyes show nothing like the depth of the forest trees surrounding the school. His movements are as graceful as a gazelles but as confident as a loin on the prowl hunting for his prey. His hair is as dark as night but also as luminesct as the moonlight aura that seems to surrounds him. Out of the four Grffyindor he's the least judgemental even towards the Syltherin

his rivils . He is loyal , forgiving , dangerous and he's hurting . His name is Alec and I love him.

**Alec's POV **

His name is Blaise. The sylthrein prince Draco's bestfriend . He's always quiet but when he does speak it's full of wisdom , domonice and control..... his Italain accent strong when he speaks , smooth and hypnotizing . His smooth skin and slanted eyes are so extoic and sexy... wait did I just say that, me, one of the four most popular kids in grffydor , the hottest of the four I might add. But i'll never say it out is Dracos bestfriend so he knows glamour and lives a rich lifestyle , he would never notice noone ever does. I may stand out between my bestfriends, but im barely noticed, always on the side of things but never really in the mix..... I love him , but how will he notice me when I stand in the shadows of my friends .


	2. Chapter 2

**Alec's POV **( Potions )

" Now class", said Professor Snape , " The Headmaster has informed us teachers that he wants to see more intergrating between the students , so that being said your new partner is on the board." With a wave of his wand the new partners apperad on the blackboard. "_ Great, working with a new person is going to suck bad . I just got Neville to stop throwing in handfulls of Toadstool powder when it only calls for a pinch . _ When I came out of my daze everyone was still sitting in their seats and Snape looked pissed " NOW", he bellowed . Everybody jumped up so fast it was almost comical. I decided that I wasnt going to move and have my new partner come find me , as I looked around the room you could feel the tenison between the new partners . When I saw my friends I almost fell out laughing . Hermoine looked as she was already about to pull her hair out with her new partner Crabbe , and Ron already had his wand out on his worktable with his new partner Goyle who was clumsy was knocking over potion vials thanx god they were empty. Now don't get me started on Harry and his new partner Draco it was only a matter of time before one of those two ended in the hospital wing . Staring into space I barely heard the chair move next to me . "_ Great , what idiot did I get stuck with ", I thought . _When I turned around , it was like time stopped and I found myself facing none other than Blaise Zabini .

**BLAISE POV **

" _YES, YES, YES , YES " _I thought , " _There must be a god out there somewhere". _When I looked at the blackboard and saw Alecs name next to mine where it should be .I sat in my seat waiting for him until I figured out that he was not moving anytime soon . I gathered up my things and made my way over to Alecs table , with it getting realer with each step I take towards him. He was staring into space when I pulled my chair out next to him , and a look of dislike crossed his face but when he finally came to look at me a look of surprise came on his face . " _now thats what I want to see" , _I thought. I decided to take advantge of the sitioution while I had a chance. " Im Blaise ", I told him, " and your Alec right ". " Yes ", he replied, " its nice to meet you Blaise" He said with a smile on his face. _" that must me how angels smile ", I thought , " wow Blaise your getting really sappy" . _" so Alec I don't we can finsh all this today maybe we can meet later in the library to finsh it.", I suggeted . " Thats a great idea ", He said ," i'll meet you after dinner " with a angelic smile he got up and left the room with is friends , I was mermerised just by watching him walk , I didn't hear draco coming up behind me " Hey mate " Draco said , " lets go we're going to be late for dinner , and wipe your mouth your drooling " with a wipe of my mouth I followed Drao out of the dungens .


End file.
